To Love Again
by Insane-SparklingPoet
Summary: It's 1908 and 21 year old Sandra Clark finds herself in London. There she finds Christian and falls head over heels in love with him. But will Christian open his heart for love or will stay alone forever? Lame summary Great Story
1. Sandra

To Love Again  
  
"But above all things a story  
about love. A love that will  
live forever. The End."  
  
Sandra closed her book and sighed. The book was so beautiful. The love, the drama, the tragedy. It was the best book she had ever read. She had bought the book in 1905, about three years ago. She immediately knew she would love it. It had a dark red cover and gold glittering letters that read A Story About Love. It was by a very talented writer named Christian James. It called to her "Buy me! Buy me!" So, she did. Since then she had read it about a hundred times. Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me miss but, would you be interested in buying a cookie?" asked a small boy. He was thin and pale and looked no older than seven years old. She gave him a kind smile. "Of course I would," Sandra said kindly and handed the boy a couple of coins. The boy smiled as he handed her the cookie. "Thank you lady," the boy said and walked to another passenger. She looked out of the train's window. The rain gently splattered against her window. It felt so good to be free, to be on her own. She had been planning to leave ever since she first A Story About Love. Of course she had told her parents that she was leaving but they didn't think she was serious until she was halfway out the door. Her rich, snobby parents used every excuse to not make her go. "You'll just end up a whore on the streets with nothing to live for but selling yourself to men!" they told her but Sandra refused to listen. She took her share of the family's fortune and bought a ticket to London. Now here she was with no clue on how she was going to make it in London but she decided to make the best of it. "Now approaching London station!' yelled a train announcer. Sandra quickly packed up her book into a small handbag and picked up her suitcase as the train slowly came to a stop. She quickly walked to the nearest train exit. As she stepped out of the train she saw how everyone seemed to be in a rush. People boarding the train, people getting off the train. "Excuse me, pardon me,' Sandra muttered as she made her way past all the people. Eventually she made it out of the station. It took her a while to take in all the sights. The colors, the people, the entire city itself! When she finally got over her emotion session she heard her stomach grumble. "Now first to find a place to eat," she told herself. She walked towards a small crowded café across the street.  
  
This is my first fan fic so please don't send me bad reviews! Disclaimer: All Moulin Rouge characters belong to the genius Baz Luhrman. I sadly only own Sandra. Next chapter will include Christian! 


	2. A Hot Meeting

Christian James put his head in his hands and sighed. "Why can't I find any inspiration?!" he thought. It had been eight years since he written anything. That was when he written his and Satine's story. Since then he had moved back to London and was struggling with jobs, not one suited him. Now he was in debt. He was behind three months in his rent and desperately needed money. He decided to start writing again but there was a problem. He had NO ideas. When he needed to think he went to a local café. "Come on! Think of something!" he muttered while tapping his pencil on his blank notepad.  
Sandra exited the crowded café and looked around for a table. She was trying to balance a cup of coffee, a handbag, and a suitcase, which was rather difficult. Finally she spotted an empty seat but a young man was already sitting at it. "Should I ask if I can sit there?" she thought. He didn't look dangerous. He had jet-black hair that fell to his eyes, which a green-gray color. A long black jacket covered his strong body and he seemed to writing something. "Mind as well ask before I drop--," but it was too late. The cup of coffee suddenly fell, right into the young man's lap.  
"HOT! HOT!' screamed Christian, jumping up from his chair. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" cried voice. Christian tried to wipe off the burning hot coffee. "Here let me help!" said the voice again. Christian looked up. The voice belonged to a young woman, no older than twenty he guessed. She had dark blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, dark green eyes that shone like emeralds, and pale skin that was covered by a dark blue dress. The coffee started to cool off as the woman tried desperately to wipe the coffee off. "It's okay I mean it was probably just an accident," he mumbled to her when the coffee stopped burning his legs. "Still, I should have been more careful, it's just I'm very clumsy," she tried to explain. Christian gave her small smile. The first smile he has ever given a woman in nine years. She returned it.  
Sandra looked down at her feet. Something about the man sent chills up her spine. Not bad chills, good ones actually. "Would you...I mean...you would like to sit down?" the mysterious man. "Sure," she told him and sat down on the chair across from him. They both didn't speak for a while until Sandra decided to strike up a conversation. "So, is this place always crowded?" she asked him. "Most of the time except around about 5:00," he answered. Sandra smiled. This man was kind but there was sadness to his voice. "Um, my name's Sandra Clark," she told him, extending her hand out for a shake. "Christian. Christian James," he said shaking her hand. Sandra's heart skipped a beat. "Ch...Christian James?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes," he told her back. It was Christian James. The same man who wrote her favorite book. "Oh my gosh! You're the writer who wrote A Story About Love?" she asked.  
Christian nearly spat out his coffee at the mention of his book. "You...you read my book?' he asked. "Read it? I practically know it by heart!" Sandra exclaimed. Christian felt memories flood over him. Memories that had haunted his dreams for years. Memories of the Moulin Rouge, the Duke, Harold Zidler, and Satine. Now to hear his book being praised made him think of his one true love. "You're my favorite author of all time!" she exclaimed, "I carry your book everywhere I go." Just than she pulled out a worn and tattered book. "See?" she said handing him the small book. Christian looked at it. "Would you mind signing? If it's no trouble I mean..." Sandra asked. "Oh, sure I will," Christian replied and shakily signed it.  
"Oh thank you so much," she said reading what he wrote. After she read it, she looked up. Christian was gone. "Where'd he go?' she asked herself. She looked around and finally spotted him walking away. "Mr. James! Wait!" she called after him but it too late. He was gone. Sandra sighed and looked at the inscription. It read:  
  
Dear Sandra,  
Thanks so much for the compliment  
on my book. I've never had anyone love my  
work so much. Hope to see you again.  
Signed,  
Christian James 


	3. MeetingAgain

Disclaimer: I own no one but Sandra. *Sigh* Everyone belongs to Baz Luhrmann A/N: I would like to thank Blessed Sprit and Ewen Lover for inspiring me to write this chapter. Thanks Guys!  
  
Christian rushed out of the café. He had to get away from Sandra and the book. He would rather be anywhere than that café. He wasn't saying that he didn't like Sandra or anything it was just to hear her mention his book was too much for him. "Where to go," he muttered to himself. If he went home, his landlady would be pestering him all day about the rent. But that was the only place to go. "I guess I'll go home. Maybe I'll find inspiration there," he exclaimed quite loudly that all the people on the street stared at him. Christian looked around, gave a weak smile and rushed to his destination. Sandra looked into the small apartment she had just rented. It was small and was sort of run down. There was only a small bed, a desk in the corner, a dingy kitchen, and a door that she presumed led to the bathroom. "I guess it will do," Sandra muttered to herself. She only rented it because it was cheap and she wanted to save all the money she possibly could. Sandra laid her suitcase on the small bed and began to unpack. While she did she thought about Christian and she began to sing softly.  
  
"I wanted to be like to you I wanted to everything So I tried to be like you And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold and You needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and We figured out that When the tide comes I'll take you away  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted Was somebody who cares..."  
  
Sandra slowly ended her song when she heard a crash next door. Sandra quickly hurried over to investigate.  
Christian soon got home. His small little apartment that didn't include more than a small bed, a desk, a kitchen, and a restroom. He collapsed on to the bed and lay there for a while. He just thought about all the things that happened that day. The coffee incident, Sandra, her wanting him to sign her book. He sighed. "Look at me!" he spat, "Reduced to nothing!" He quickly got up and made his way to the small kitchen. He was kind of hungry after all; all he had today was a cup of coffee. As he looked for a bowl in the cupboards he heard a faint sound like someone was singing. As he listened he could hear some parts. "...if you want to, I can save you..." He heard. It was a woman's voice and seemed to be coming from somewhere in the building. As he walked towards the singing, he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into his small desk. CRASH! "Ow!" he exclaimed. Suddenly he heard his door creak open. Christian still looking at the ground muttering curse words under his breath. "Um, sir? Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. "Yeah, just sore tha—"but he stopped speaking. He had finally looked up and saw whom the voice belonged to. It was Sandra Clark.  
Sandra stared at Christian. He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a fallen desk and shards of paper, and he staring back up at her. She was confused for a moment. Why would a great author, like himself, be living in a run down hotel? She was lost of words for that moment. Suddenly he spoke up. "Wh...what are you doing here?" he managed to get out. "I live here," she mumbled back. "Oh," he told her. They both just stood there for a while not saying anything. Christian on the floor and Sandra standing by the door. Sandra sensed the awkwardness and turned to leave when she heard Christian call her name. "Ms. Clark? Was that...was that you singing earlier?" he asked her quite quietly. Sandra blushed a beet red. "Yes," she muttered, "I love to sing." Christian just looked down again. "Well, I guess I'll be going," Sandra said, "Goodbye Mr. James." "Goodbye, Ms. Clark," Christian answered back. Sandra quickly shut the door and her way to her apartment.  
Christian stayed on the floor for a while longer after Sandra left. Then he remembered he was sitting in a giant pile of papers. "Better clean up," he mumbled and began to clean up the mess on the floor. As he picked up the papers he read what was on them. Old poetry, mostly sad and depressing. "Wait a minute! Why didn't I think of it before?" he exclaimed, smacking himself on the forehead, "I could sell these instead of coming up with completely new poetry!" Christian smiled a gigantic smile. Yes, the plan would get him out of debt and maybe he could even save a little bit of money for himself. Christian quickly gathered all of his papers and put them into a small leather suitcase. He would got to the local publisher tomorrow and hopefully they would publish his poetry.  
  
Songs Used- All You Wanted-Michelle Branch 


	4. Dear Reviewer and Readers

Dear Reviewers,  
I will not be updating this story anytime soon. My muse is on an extended vacation and I don't have any inspiration. But I would like the readers' help. I am holding a contest. Whoever gives me the best idea for my story I will reward them with a cameo appearance. E-mail me at lopezfive@earthlink.net including your idea and your character's name so if I put you in for cameo appearance I know what name what would want. So send in your ideas by 4/20/04. Buh bye!  
  
Insane-SparklingPoet 


End file.
